


the falling of the first snow

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Boys In Love, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Special, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Inarizaki, M/M, Rare Pairings, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 03:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13115352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: His early morning was spent with Shinsuke wrapped around his arms, sharing hot chocolate over breakfast, and dashing outside upon the falling of the first snow. Lunch was spent with Osamu, always so rambunctious, spent flicking bits of rice at him, and towards him in return. Practice in the afternoon kept him busy and working until the late winter sun bleeds into the late, chilly night, and until the snowfall creates a foot of white blanket on the streets, the cars, the trees.Tonight, Atsumu realizes with a jolt, it’s just starting.





	the falling of the first snow

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was birthed due to an initially dirty idea, but somehow along the way it turned into fluff. but EYY it’s a christmas special ho ho ho. happy reading and merry christmas! 

A milky white body stretches on the wide expanse of the bed, sheets draping over some of its most crucial parts. Lean, yet firm arms, all strong muscles from countless of exercises and practices done, spread above a mop of cream hair, its fringes dipped in ebony. His wrists are bound tight together with a single, red ribbon, almost as if whispering some kind of promise. The only illumination in the room comes from outside, and the lamplight bathes the planes of his figure in pleasant, orange hues. Descending snow casts shadows in the room, but somehow, it makes the atmosphere even more perfect.

 

Atsumu can liken the sight into some kind of painting — a stunning form of art, already exquisite in itself. Arriving to their apartment, the body of his former captain, lying amidst the white sheets in their dark bedroom, greets him, and Atsumu can only do nothing to prevent the surprise rising in from own body. The grip on his bag loosens, and his amber eyes simultaneously widen. His feet, however, do not make a move, still rather frustratingly rooted to the spot. 

 

From their bed, Kita’s eyes flash when he catches sight of the blond. He leans back, rising just slightly from the sheets, hands still wrapped in that pretty, red bow. Even with the lights from the hallway entering their room, the former captain’s torso is still cloaked in darkness. The man crosses a leg over the other, and the fabric that covered his thighs shifts with the movement, revealing a patch of smooth skin. Atsumu’s heart lodges in his throat, the same time his lover’s soft voice wafts towards him, inviting.

 

“Welcome home, Atsumu.”

  

Gathering his courage to speak, trying to summon his words. Atsumu opens his mouth, stammering, stumbling over the syllables of his name. “K-Kita-san…”

 

“Call me Shinsuke,” the voice gently corrects, and Atsumu shuts his eyes, swallowing. Perfect. _He’s perfect._

 

The blond nods, once, twice. “Right.” No matter how much he tries, Atsumu cannot comprehend nor process a single thing in front of him, and his mind is running in circles as he recalls the incidents that happened during the day.

 

How did it come to this?

 

His early morning was spent with Shinsuke wrapped around his arms, sharing hot chocolate over breakfast, and dashing outside upon the falling of the first snow. Lunch was spent with Osamu, always so rambunctious, spent flicking bits of rice at him, and towards him in return. Practice in the afternoon kept him busy and working until the late winter sun bleeds into the late, chilly night, and until the snowfall creates a foot of white blanket on the streets, the cars, the trees.

 

Tonight, Atsumu realizes with a jolt, it’s just starting.

  

His eyes find his former captain — no, his captain until now, his captain until always — boring his gaze towards him, almost as if capturing his every being. The curves and hard lines of his body is enveloped in the dark, limned with the soft, pouring light. _Heavenly. Ethereal._ The blond aches with the thought of seeing Shinsuke like this. All this, just for him… A swell of something arises within Atsumu — inside his chest, his beating heart, the very core of his soul. It expands outwards, warmth unfurling down to the littlest crevices, rising and spreading until he feels like he might burst —

  

And Atsumu thinks, _this must be love._

  

He doesn’t know how long he has been standing there, gaping. A chuckle from Shinsuke brings him back to reality, and his gaze focuses on the man. “What are you standing there for? Come here.” Amusement dances in Shinsuke’s eyes. Even from a few feet apart, Atsumu can tell. Nevertheless, he obliges Shinsuke’s request.

  

“Yes,” comes his reply, barely a whisper.

 

Atsumu reaches behind him, clicking the door shut. The room is engulfed in darkness once more. His bag slides to the carpet with a thump, his snow-lined coat slipping down next. Atsumu takes a step forward, and his eyes never leave Shinsuke’s even once. A ghost of a smile now makes its way onto the latter’s mouth, but his captain, his ever-so-beautiful captain, remains mum. Shinsuke seems to be content watching as Atsumu takes his next step forward, content to watch as Atsumu lifts his shirt over his head. The tiny smile grows into an affectionate one when the broad torso is exposed, and once again, Atsumu is consumed with that familiar, swelling feeling.

 

“What’s all this for…” he trails off, hesitating. A third step. “Shinsuke?”

 

It’s hardly a laugh by normal standards — it is merely a huff of air already evaporating in the chilly atmosphere, indiscernible if one doesn’t listen closely enough. But Atsumu has listened, and it is there.

 

“It’s Christmas Eve, Atsumu.” Even with the tone of a playful chide, Atsumu can still detect the fondness lingering beneath. A disbelieving chuckle escapes his lips — the kind that’s delicate, the kind that won’t break the atmosphere.

 

“Is that so,” Atsumu murmurs. He takes a fourth step, stepping out of his sweatpants; a fifth one to discard of it completely. “I totally forgot.” The blond is nearer Shinsuke now, and the former grabs the opportunity to let his eyes roam all over his lover: Milky white body stretched on the expanse their bed, and lean, firm arms above a mop of cream hair, its fringes dipped in ebony. Sharp, perceptive eyes looking back into his own, seeing past and into every thought, every secret, every insecurity. That single, red ribbon, wrapped around his wrists, promising him of something wonderful.

  

A whisper of that promise is what Atsumu utters, yet a thousand meanings lie underneath his words: “You’re a gift.”

  

_ Thank you for staying with me after all these years. _

  

Shinsuke leans forward, an arm outstretched, beckoning for him. Atsumu draws closer like a moth to a flame, and he doesn’t stop until he reaches the foot of the bed. He doesn’t stop reaching for Shinsuke, grasping the sheets until it bunches in his fist, unravelling everything in its wake. Atsumu doesn’t stop until he encases Shinsuke, now only wearing that red bow, between his arms, until they’re left staring at each other, sharing that significant silence that doesn’t need any more words.

 

 

* * *

 

 

A hand extends to cradle Atsumu’s face, and Shinsuke’s eyes gleam with all the affection he can ever hold in the whole world. His chest bursts for the man who stood by him all throughout the good and the worse, and Shinsuke thinks that it will never, ever change.

 

“Merry Christmas, Atsumu.”

 

Outside, the snow falls, not unlike the falling of the first snow they both had experienced that morning. Their lips meet, as soft as the snow they both lied on outside their apartment. Their bodies flush close, as warm as the feeling residing in Shinsuke’s heart. _I love you._

**Author's Note:**

> //stays up until 3 am to finish this  
>    
>  i hope you all enjoyed this!! i wanted to have atsukita christmas content since im practically starved of it, and since there are no recent content atm i thought like, why not,,  
>    
>  kudos and comments are always appreciated!! anywho, merry christmas, happy hanukkah, and happy holidays! 


End file.
